Fortitude
by septasonicxx
Summary: Cloud and the other grunts are sent out in the snow and have to make their way to a checkpoint with only a compass and a gun. Cloud gets separated. #20 of the 100 themes challenge


Fortitude

Cloud slammed his palm against his compass and shook it before holding it up to his face again, checking to see if it now worked. Unfortunately, the device seemed beyond repair. He didn't blame it – if he was a compass he would've frozen stiff in this weather too.

Lifting his gaze to look around at his surroundings, he wondered whether he'd ever make it back. He and the other grunts had been loaded into a helicopter, flown off to some far away, freezing cold place, kicked out in the snow and then ordered to make their way back to the designated checkpoint by going west.

The group of them had set off together at first, sticking close and constantly checking their compasses against each other to make sure they were all reading the same thing. It hadn't been long though, before they'd encountered some monsters and spent ten minutes fighting them.

After that, Cloud had realised he couldn't see anyone else from his group. He was alone, cold, and his compass now wasn't working.

Turning around, Cloud wondered whether the trees which he was standing amongst looked familiar or not. Of course, there really was no way to tell whether he'd seen these specific trees before as all the trees were covered in snow and looked identical.

Banging his compass against a tree trunk to try and make it work one more time, Cloud sighed and then set off. He had no idea where he was going or even whether he was managing to walk in a straight line, but he figured that sooner or later he would reach some sort of civilisation. Then he'd be able to ask someone for directions, maybe get another compass, and be on his way again.

As he walked, he wondered whether the others had realised he was gone. If they had, then he wondered if they were going to try and look for him or just keep going towards the checkpoint in order to reach it faster.

Hearing a growl to his left, Cloud instantly raised his gun and spun to the side, his eyes scanning the white land desperately. He couldn't see anything and the wind had just picked up, causing small flakes of snow to fly into his face and obscure his view even more.

"Back off, Monster, this kids gonna make it." Cloud threatened angrily. He didn't feel like fighting off any more monsters right now because his limbs all felt like they would snap due to the cold and he just wanted a hot chocolate.

He waited a few more moments to see whether anything would jump out at him and then he turned again and continued walking.

After only ten steps a branch cracked and Cloud spun around, gun up and eyes searching for a target to lock onto. A loud growl sounded through the air and a monster burst out from behind a tree, heading straight for him. He instantly began shooting, backing up as he did so, and cursed the animal for being white like the snow surrounding it. No wonder he hadn't seen it before.

"Die monster scum!" he yelled, a small grin appearing on his face. Firing the final bullet, he took a small leap backwards and watched the monster fall to the ground. His grin widened and he was about to begin figuring out which direction to take next when his foot got caught in a root and he fell flat on his back. His gun spun out of his hand, skidding through the snow and leaving a rough trail before it came to rest against a tree trunk.

Cloud groaned and slowly pushed himself to his feet, wobbling slightly. He realised there was something digging into his leg from his pocket and soon discovered it was his compass, which was now completely smashed up.

Sighing, he turned to retrieve his gun.

And was met with another monster who had one of its feet placed carefully on the gun, as if it knew that was exactly what Cloud needed and would use to kill it.

"Oh boy, do I hate you." Cloud sighed again. His day was definitely not going to plan.

Taking a small, slow step to the side, Cloud thought desperately about what he was going to do about his situation. He could either run and be chased, dive for the gun and risk having his head chomped off in a second, throw something at the monster to distract it and _then_ dive for the gun, or very slowly retreat away from it until he was far enough to run without it coming after him.

None of those seemed like very good ideas.

Turning his head slowly to look at the ground, he made a quick analysis of what there was that he may be able to use to throw. He spotted a thick branch beside his foot and slowly began bending for it when the monster growled and he froze.

"Nice monster," he whispered. "You don't want to hurt me."

Inch by inch he continued to lower himself, getting closer to the branch every second. Finally, his fingers grazed it and then it was in his fist.

He took a deep breath, summoning all of his courage, and then hurled the branch at the monster with all of his might. In the next moment before he even allowed himself to think about what was happening or what he was about to do he pushed himself forward and ran for his gun, diving and reaching his hands forward to grab it.

The monster had been hit right in the eye and howled in pain, snarling at the branch and snapping it in its jaws before turning to find out what Cloud was doing.

Cloud had grabbed his gun, twisted so that he was facing up at the monster and then fired.

With adrenaline pumping through his body, Cloud watched the monster anxiously. It blinked and stared at him for a couple of seconds before suddenly letting out an almighty groan and falling to the side. Thankfully, Cloud had gotten it right in the heart.

"Oh my gosh," Cloud breathed out, closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to calm himself down.

"Hey, there he is! Cloud!"

Sitting up with a start, Cloud turned around to see the others from his group running over, all smiling widely.

"Dude, you took 'em out all by yourself?" one of his friends asked, gaping at the monster which lay on the ground close to him.

"Yeah, but it almost got me first." Cloud laughed, accepting the hand which was offered and pulling himself up.

"You wait until we tell the commander! He'll love this!"

"What are you doing this far north anyway?"

"My compass broke." Cloud shrugged, pulling part of his dead compass from his pocket to show them before stuffing it back in.

"Come on, at least we've still got ours."

Cloud nodded and grinned, falling into step with his friends as they directed him back to the way they were supposed to be going.

Although he would never admit it, he was really glad they'd come looking for him.

And just wait 'til he told Zack he'd taken down two monsters by himself!


End file.
